The present invention pertains to a device for regulating the differential feed in sewing machines and more particularly to a device for regulating the travel of the differential feed dog relative to the travel of the main, or stitch feed dog, and for varying its travel during operation. With known forms of such devices, the controls for regulating the travel of the differential dog are mounted on the exterior surface of the frame of the machine and are provided with screw limiting members which serve as a means for pre-setting and fixing the desired range of regulation for the travel of the differential feed dog.
With the controls for known devices being located on the exterior surface of the frame of the machine, does not permit said controls to be disposed in an easily accessible position for the operator.
Additionally, with the above-mentioned limiting devices being of the screw type, the setting or fixing of the range of variation for the travel of the differential dog necessitates what is considered an excessive amount of non-productive time for making such settings. The problem regarding the location of the above-mentioned controls is particularly serious in those sewing machines whose frame has a specially shaped base, such for example as the so-called feed-off-the-arm type, or the free or cylindrical base machines, for the material is usually wrapped about the base during sewing and any external control in the base would prevent easy handling of said material.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a means for the regulation of the differential feed device by means of an easily operable and readily accessible control that is located solely within the sewing machine's base in a manner whereby the exterior surface configuration of said base is unchanged thereby.